Karin the magician
by Hakuryuu have to marry Shuu
Summary: Karin and Kazune finished in many fairytales by a magic stip, but this stip was an human and Kazune is a magician. Can Karin help him? The magic from Negima Magister Negi Magi! and the rest of Kamichama Karin.
1. Chapter 1

Cenerentola

Capitolo 1

KARIN'S POV

" _Mamma, mi piace tanto questa storia. Da grande voglio essere una principessa" dissi a mia madre. Avevo all'incirca 4 anni._

" _Certo tesoro, ma adesso dormi o il mostro sotto il letto ti mangerà" Mia madre mi diceva sempre questo per farmi dormire. Mi manca tantissimo._

" _Va bene Mamma. Notte" e mia madre mi dava un bacio sulla fronte tutte le sere._

Mi svegliai di colpo e guardai l'orologio: erano le 5 del mattino, meglio se mi preparo, tra poco Kazune-kun dovrebbe venire a buttarmi giù dal letto e andai a vestirmi. Perchè tutte le sante notti la stessa storia? Faccio lo stesso sogno, ma non so perchè, sempre sulla mia storia preferita.

"KARIN! Svegliati, dobbiamo allenarci!" puntuale come un orologio svizzero

"Eccomi" e uscì dalla stanza

"Ma Karin stai bene? Di solito adesso sei ancora in pigiama" mi chiese

"Non è niente. Non dobbiamo piuttosto allenarci?" e andai al piano di sotto. Andammo a correre, ma a un certo punto, ci trovammo in un bosco:

"Ehm..Kazune-kun come ci siamo finiti in un bosco se prima eravamo in città?"

"Bella domanda"

Poco dopo tempo che camminavamo, vedemmo un cartello che diceva:

'Altolà'

"Come fa a vederci?" chiesi iniziando a preoccuparmi

"Ma lo chiedi a me?"

'Adesso voi ragazzi vi separerete, ma non vi preoccupate, vi incontrerete presto' e il terreno iniziò a muoversi. Tra me e Kazune-kun si trovò una crepa, lui cercò di afferrarmi, ma eravamo troppo distanti:  
"KARIN!"

"KAZUNE-KUN!"

Poco dopo mi svegliai, ero in una soffitta e avevo un vestito tutto pieno di polvere e sentì:

"CENERENTOLA! Vieni subito a lavare il pavimento e i nostri vestiti!"

"Arrivo" e iniziai a scendere le scale. Come Cenerentola?!

"Finalmente sei arrivata, lava il pavimento e poi stira i vestiti." mi disse una donna sui 40 anni, coi capelli neri e con molte rughe sulla faccia, sembrava la matrigna di Cenerentola.

"Il mio vestito non deve rovinarsi, che sia stata chiara" mi disse una ragazza, sui 17 anni. Aveva i capelli marroni e poco curati. Era molto alta, ma anche molto brutta.

"Anche il mio" disse l'altra, più bassa, gli stessi capelli e un'pò cicciottella

"Subito" e iniziai a lavorare. Prima stirai il vestito della spilungona, era un bellissimo vestito rosa con un sacco di fiocchetti e pizzi, ma era molto trascurato. Insomma, lei non era degna di indossarlo. L'altro era color crema, dello stesso modello, ma messo peggio, molto peggio. Chissà cosa intendeva quel cartello con 'vi incontrerete presto'.

"Cenerentola, hai finito con i vestiti?" mi chiese la donna piena di rughe

"Sì"

"Bene. Ci sono arrivati 4 inviti per il ballo di stasera, ma tu non hai un vestito per andarci. Proprio un peccato Hahahaha" e se ne andò ridendo. In quel momento l'avrei picchiata, ma meglio di no.

Corsi in "camera" mia e frugai nell'armadio: niente di niente. Aspetta, ma se Kazune-kun non è qua significa che lui è il principe?! Non è possibile.

KAZUNE'S POV

D-dove sono? Mi svegliai in un castello, IN UN CASTELLO?! Ma dove cavolo sono?! E soprattutto, dov'è Karin?! Calma Kazune, lei stà bene, ne sono sicuro. Senti qualcuno che bussava a la porta e lo feci entrare:

"Avanti"

"Figlio, stasera fai del tuo meglio al ballo, devi ballare con tutte le ragazze che ci sono"

"C-COSA?!"

"Un principe non deve mai urlare" disse uscendo

P-principe...io sarei un principe? Aspetta, ma in Giappone non ci sono più principi! Ma siamo sicuri di essere ancora in Giappone. Vado vedere alla finestra. Questo non è definitivamente il Giappone! Mi sembra una delle fiabe sdolicinate che mi raccontava Kyuu prima di andare a letto, cioè io ed Himeka eravamo nella stessa stanza e io mi sono dovuto subire per anni le storie che Kyuu le raccontava. Ormai le so completamente a memoria.

"Principe, posso entrare?"

"Avanti"

"Quà ho il vostro vestito per stasera" mi disse una serva entrando nella stanza e lo mise sul letto

"Va bene puoi andare" ed uscì. Andai a vedere il vestito e dissi:

"Lo sapevo...siamo dentro a una fiaba e so anche quale. Ecco perchè odiavo Cenerentola. Se proprio dobbiamo mettiamolo" e andai a metterlo. Come starà Karin...

KARIN'S POV

Non posso andare al ballo, perfetto.

"Non ti preoccupare, ci andrai" sentì nella mia testa

"Stò diventando anche matta"

"NON SEI MATTA! Adesso girati" e mi girai. Vidi una ragazza della mia età con un vestito bianco, con una bacchetta in mano e con delle ali

"Che c'è? Sono già abbastanza nei guai"

"Mia cara, tu andrai al ballo. ABRA CADABRA" e ebbi addosso un fantastico vestito celeste, insomma se conoscete la fiaba di Cenerentola, lo stesso vestito.

"Fai attenzione, devi andare via prima del terzo rintocco di mezzanotte o il vestito scomparirà e tornerai con i vestiti di prima"

"Va bene. Grazie" e corsi giù. La matrigna, la spilungona e la cicciona se ne erano andate, vidi il castello illuminato e dissi:

"Perfetto, adesso come ci arrivo e come faccio a sapere se Kazune-kun si trova là?"

"KARIN!"

"Kazune-kun?" dissi girandomi e vidi Kazune-kun su un cavallo

"Eccoti"

"Finalmente"

"Senti ho scoperto che siamo in una fiaba"

"Me ne sono accorta prima di te" dissi mettendomi le mani sui fianchi

"Giusto. Adesso sali, dobbiamo tornare a quello strano cartello" disse offrendomi la sua mano

"Grazie" a salì sul cavallo dietro di lui

"Tieniti forte" e lo abbracciai da dietro ed iniziammo ad andare

"Principe fermatevi" si sentì da dietro: erano le guardie

"Ecco chi era il principe, anche se immaginavo fossi tu"

"Sognatevelo. Vai più veloce e tu Karin tieniti più forte"

"Va bene" e lo abbracciai ancora più forte di prima

"Fermatevi" dissero tirando fuori degli arceri da non so dove

"Senti ma ci vogliono uccidere!"

"Non lo faranno. Fidati di me"

"V-va bene" fermò il cavallo e si voltò

"Principe non dovete scappare, c'è un ballo in corso"

"E da quando un principe non è libero?" disse con un sorrisetto malefico _Non lo fare Kazune-kun perfavore_

"Da mai"

"Bene. Karin tieniti" mi prese in braccio e iniziò a correre nella foresta _L'ha fatto_

"Adesso non ci dovrebbero seguire"

"Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?"

"Lo so e basta" e mi mise giù, ma sentì il terzo rintocco della mezzanotte e tornai normale

"Non c'e la facevo più con quel vestito, era ingombrante" dissi

"Adesso andiamo" e cominciammo a camminare

'Allora siete tornati'

"Quel cartello! Se lo prendo lo uccido" dissi mentre Kazune-kun mi fermava

'Siete stati molto bravi. Di quale fiaba st trattava?'

"Ma mi prendi in giro?! Questa da piccola era la mia storia preferita, anche se non andava proprio così, ma si chiama Cenerentola"

'Brava ragazzina. Preparatevi andrete in un'altra storia'

"Tutto tranne Biancaneve e la Bella Addormentat perfavore"

'Ciao ciao ragazzi' e scomparemmo.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin Hood

Capitolo 2

KAZUNE'S POV

E adesso dove mi ha mandato quello stupido cartello? Inizio a capire perchè Karin lo odia. Uhm sono nel bosco e di Karin nessun segno di vista.

"Allora ti sei svegliato Rob"

"Rob? Tu chi sei?"

"Non mi dire che ti sei dimenticato del tuo amico Little Johnny" mi disse compigliandomi i capelli

 _Soltanto una fiaba è ambientata in Inghilterra...No non mi dire che è Robin Hood_. _Ma se io sono Robin Hood, Karin è la sua fidanzata. CAVOLO_ e quando lo pensai diventai rosso

"Rob stai bene? Sei tutto rosso"

"Sì stò bene Johnny" dissi alzandomi

"Sai che quel buffone del re Giovanni ha indetto un torneo di tiro con l'arco? Ci vuoi partecipare anche se non serve neanche partecipare, li batteresti tutti"

"Perchè ha indetto il concorso?"

"Per scegliere a chi dare la mano di sua nipote Lady Marian"

"L-lady M-marian?" dissi _Cavolo quella è Karin. Devo vincere assolutamente...aspetta ma cosa vai a pensare Kazune?! Lei è tua amica!_

"Sì, quella di cui ti sei preso una cotta"

"N-NON HAI PROVE!" e tirò fuori una poesia che sembra l'abbia scritta io, anche se non scrivo 'ste cose

"M-mi arrendo"

"Bene adesso andiamo al torneo" e iniziammo a camminare _Io non posso che qualcun'altro mi batta ma io non provo dei sentimenti per Karin! O sì? Anche se fosse non è questo il momento di pensarci!_

"Stai bene Rob? Continui a stare zitto"

"Tranquillo stò solo pensando"

"A Lady Marian giusto?"

 _Aspetta ma come fa a leggermi nel pensiero, non è che è un antenato di Nishikiori, anche se non gli somiglia per niente, ma sono entrambi dell'Inghilterra_!

"Eccoci" disse Johnny

"Finalmente"

KARIN'S POV

Fortunatamente non siamo né in Biancaneve che nella Bella Addormenta, ma allora dove?!

"Mia bella nipotina, siete pronta?"

"Per cosa e tu chi sei?"

"Tranquilla mia cara, sono il re Giovanni, vostro zio e sono qua per vedere se siete pronta per il torneo"

"Sì, sono pronta" e uscì dalla stanza con un vestito rosa lungo fino ai piedi e un velo rosa in testa

"Bene andiamo" e andammo dove dovevammo andare _Non mi dire che sono nella fiaba di Robin Hood...ma adesso sono completamente sicura che Kazune-kun è Robin Hood- aspetta, ma allora io sono Lady Marian e la fidanzata di Robin Hood... NON CI VOGLIO CREDERE, MI STANNO PRENDENDO IN GIRO!_

"Siamo arrivati, andate a sedervi là" e indicò un trono piccolo vicino al suo. Mi andai a sedere, guardai tutti i partecipati _Sono tutti bruttissimi e comunque non c'è Kazune-kun_ ma ad un tratto venni presa al volo da qualcuno, mi voltai e vidi che era Kazune-kun.

"Entrate migliori non ne hai giusto?" dissi

"No" e saltammo su un tetto

"E comunque non volevo finire in questa storia, sei tu il protagonista"

"Va bene"

"Stai bene Kazune-kun?" chiesi preoccupata

"Non sono affari tuoi" e si voltò

"Scusa se ti continuo a creare problemi e non eri obbligato a prendermi" e me ne andai, ma lui mi scagliò una freccia vicino alla guancia

"MA SEI CRETINO?! MI POTEVI UCCIDERE!"

"Potevo"

"Cosa ti stà succedendo?! Se è perchè ti stò sulle scatole dimmelo, non cercando di uccidermi, anzi, mi dovevi uccidere"

"Ma sei cretina?!" e gli tirai un pugno

"Quello cretino sarai tu!"

"Ne siamo sicuri?!"

"Anzi hai ragione sono io la cretina, mi faccio sempre salvare in tutte le battaglie da te, io non so fare niente, so soltanto farmi proteggere e creare problemi" dissi piangendo

"Scusa" e se ne andò

"KAZUNE-KUN!" dissi, ma caddi e svenni. _Perfetto adesso Kazune-kun mi odia. Voglio morire_

"Lady Marian, vi siete svegliata?" mi disse una persona

"Chi sei?"

"Perchè oggi nessuno sa chi sono? E comunque sono Little Johnny, il migliore amico di Robin Hood"

"Robin...Hood" dissi standomene sdraiata

"Sì lui."

"Ma come ci sono arrivata qua?"

"Vi ha portata Robin Hood"

"Kazune-kun..."

"E lui chi è?"

"No niente, è di un libro che leggo"

"Va bene"

"Quando ritorna ditemelo, io vado in giro"

"Fate attenzione"

KAZUNE'S POV

Ma cosa mi stà succedendo?! Fino a mezz'ora fa, parlavo con Karin come se nulla fosse e adesso l'ho quasi uccisa. Spero stia bene. E tornai da lei:

"Johnny, dov'è Kar- cioè Merian?"

"Uhm.. é andata a farsi un giro poco tempo fà"

"Potresti spiegarmi perchè mi mancano i vestiti che erano qua e ci sono invece quelli di Merian? Anche il cappello e l'arco!"

"Sarà andata al posto tuo alla competizione, visto che sono state sospese"

"COSA?!" e iniziai a correre. Sarà per quello che le ho detto, ma non posso stare zitto una volta tanto?!

FLASHBACK:

"MA SEI CRETINO?! POTEVI UCCIDERMI!"

"Potevo"

"Cosa ti stà succedendo?! Se è perchè ti stò sulle scatole dimmelo, non cercando di uccidermi, anzi mi dovevi uccidere"

"Ma sei cretina?!" e mi tirò un pugno

"Quello cretino sarai tu!"

"Ne siamo sicuri?!"

FINE FLASHBACK

No, no,no non può essere che ci sia veramente andata, lei non sa usare un'arco. Spero che questa storia finisci presto perchè stò diventando matto. Andai al torneo, ma vidi tutti radunati davanti al trono, mi avvicinai senza essere scoperto e vidi Karin in ginocchio a terra legata con delle catene e piena di tagli e sangue:

"Robin Hood, la pagherai per aver rapito la mia nipote" disse il re mettendole la spada sotto il mento e lei alzò lo sguardo: era sia arrabbiata che spaventata, ma più arrabbiata

"Io non ho fatto proprio niente" disse cercando una scusa Karin. Adesso lei stà per morire per causa mia, mio dio voglio uccidere il re adesso. Decisi di uscire allo scoperto e dissi:

"Lasciala andare re da strapazzo"

"Come?! Ci sono due Robin Hood?! Perchè hai detto che lui è una femmina se è maschio?!" disse indicandola

"Toglile il cappello e guardala"

"Va bene, se è una bugia lo ucciderò" e si alzò, andò da lei e le tolse il cappello. I capelli scesero fino sotto i suoi fianchi e il re disse:

"Lei chi è?! E comunque devo ucciderla, le donne sono inutili, non devono travestiri da uomini" disse mettendole la spada sotto il mento. Questa volta era solo spaventata.

"E tu saresti il re? Adesso lasciala subito, Giovanni" si sentì da dietro di me: era il fratello del re

"Cosa ci fai qua? Non dovresti essere in terra santa?"

"Mi dispiace, ma il re qua sono io" e andò da Karin, la slegò e si alzò

"Mi scuso per il comportamento di mio fratello ehm.. come ti chiami?"

"Meri-cioè Karin"

"Robin Hood, la conosci?"

"Sì"

"Bene portala a casa sua. Mi scuso ancora Karin"

"Non vi preoccupate, stò bene" e se ne andò.

"Karin stai bene?" le chiesi, ma lei continuò a passare senza rivolgermi la parola e a un punto iniziò a correre per la foresta tenendosi il braccio.

"KARIN ASPETTA!" le urlai, ma lei non si fermò. Come fa a correre così velocemente? Di solito la batto sempre. Dopo 15 minuti, lei iniziò a rallentare il passo: perfetto si stà stancando. Invece non si stava stancando, anzi svenne a terra

"KARIN!" ma non rispose. La presi in braccio e mi assicurai che io non me ne andai. Andai in un posto nel bosco molto nascosto, delle radici si erano alzate e intrecciate nel tempo, così si formò una specie di stanzetta aperta. Andai dentro e mi sedetti con Karin sopra di me. Io l'abbracciai e mi addormentai quasi subito.


	3. Chapter 3

Amare verità

Capitolo 3

KARIN'S POV

Uhm...dove sono? Cosa ci faccio con tutte queste ferite? E soprattutto perchè sono sopra Kazune-kun e lui mi stà abbracciando?! Mi ricordo solo che sono svenuta mentre stavo scappando da Kazune-kun. Che mi abbia portato lui fino a qua? Sono stata troppo cattiva però, lui si era solo preoccupato per me. Meno male che Kazune-kun ha il sonno più o meno pesante. E mi alzai, ma qualcuno mi afferrò il braccio e mi tirò verso di lui:

"Dove vorresti andare, mia cara?" mi disse maliziosamente nell'orecchio , facendomi arrossire

"D-da nessuna p-parte, mi stavo a-alzando" dissi senza girarmi

"Davvero?"

"S-s-sì" e lui mi abbracciò da dietro "Scusa Kazune-kun"

"E perchè?" mi disse sempre abbracciandomi

"Tu eri solo preoccupato per me, ma io mi sono comportata male e adesso di sicuro mi odi" dissi triste

"Spiegami come potrei odiarti"

"Aspetta non mi odi?" dissi girandomi

"Certo che no" disse abbracciandomi da davanti

"E perchè allora?" dissi

"Forse perchè provo proprio il contrario" disse sorridendomi _Lui non mi odia, anzi mi a-ama_ pensai piangendo

"Che c'è Karin? Scusa se-" ma non finì la frase perchè lo abbracciai

"D-davvero quello c-che hai d-detto è vero?" dissi piangendo come non so cosa. Lui arrossì e rispose:

"Sì è vero. Karin io ti amo" disse abbracciandomi di nuovo

"Kazune-kun a-anche io t-" dissi cercando di limitare i singhiozzi del pianto, ma Kazune-kun mi mise un dito sulle labbra e disse:

"Tranquilla ho capito" e mi baciò _Kazune-kun...mi ama. Sono così felice_ e chiusi gli occhi.

'Come siete carini ragazzi' e ci accorsimo che quel maledetto cartello era comparso e ci stava fissando. Noi ruppemmo il bacio, ci alzammo e andammo da lui

'Adesso in quale storia siamo?'

"Robin Hood" disse Kazune-kun

'Bravo.'

"Quanto dobbiamo ancora andare avanti ed indietro per le storie?" chiesi

'Non vi preoccupate'

"E no adesso basta" e andai a sradicare quel cartello dal suolo. Quando lo tolsi, vidi tutto: mia madre e mio padre, loro stavano litigando e mia madre mi prese e mi buttò dalla finestra. Poi arrivò mia zia che mi prese con lei e aveva visto tutto. Io ho cambiato città con mia zia perchè loro erano morti. Poco dopo vidi io, Himeka-chan e Kazune-kun in una foto che scattai durante il festival, e stavamo tutti sorridendo, ma dopo nell'immagine c'ero solo io e un cartello sullo sfondo. Mollai il cartello e mi allontanai:

"T-tu hai visto tutto..." dissi traumatizzata

'Sì e sai come sono morti i tuoi genitori?'

"Sì, in un incidente stradale"

'No, li ho uccisi io. Adesso stavo cercando di uccidere anche te, ma questo ragazzo si è messo di mezzo'

"T-t-tu li hai u-u-uccisi" e mi sedetti a terra di colpo e iniziai a piangere

'Tranquilla, non ci metterò molto'

"As-aspetta cosa intendevi c-con quella im-immagine?!" chiesi

'Prima di uccidere te, ucciderò i tuoi patetici amici'

"COSA?!" dissi alzandomi, e un fascio di luce bianca mi circondò. Mi trasformai e avevo un vestito corto nero, che dietro era più lungo, un mantello nero e degli stivali neri.

"Chi vorresti uccidere adesso?" dissi

'Non mi fai paura ragazzina' e si tramutò in un ragazzo "Adesso credo che sarai tu quella che avrà paura"

"Mi dispiace tanto" disse Kazune-kun, con un paio di pantaloni neri e una camicia sempre nera,un mantello nero come il mio e un paio di scarpe nere.

"Anche tu riesci a trasformarti?" disse il ragazzo

"E certo"

"Allora fatevi sotto" ci disse e noi cominciamo a correre contro di lui. Quando fummo abbastanza vicini, Kazune-kun cercò di tirargli un pugno, ma lo schivo e gli tirò un pugno in faccia. Io invece ero dietro di lui e lo feci cadere a terra, lui mi tirò un calcio in faccia e caddi a terra con il sangue che mi colava dalla bocca:

"Ma quanto siete deboli"

"Ci stiamo solo scaldando" disse Kazune-kun "Lic Lac La Lac Lilac!" e gli lanciò una magia del ghiaccio, ma il ragazzo disse:

"Sagitta Magica! Series Obscuri!" e i due poteri si scontrarono. La magia del ragazzo era minore rispetto a quella di Kazune-kun, perciò perse. Io li guardavo in modo strano.

"Adesso abbiamo vinto" disse Kazune-kun

"Uff...non montarti la testa. Sagitta Magica! Series Fulguralis!" disse il ragazzo, ma Kazune-kun era distratto e il colpo lo stava per prendere. Io di istinto dissi:

"Ras! Ter! Ma! Skil! Magister!" e lo bloccai.

"Allora la ragazzina ha imparato a lanciare incantesimi. Vediamo come te la cavi adesso. Flans Exarmatio!"

"Sis Mea Pars Per Centrum Octoginta Secunda!" dissi senza neanche accorgermene e lo presi in pieno.

"Cavolo, questa non sarà l'ultima volta che ci vedremmo" e scomparve.

"C-cosa è successo?" chiesi

"Vedi io sarei una specie di mago, e anche il ragazzo di prima, perchè è riuscito a portarci in varie storie. Avevo il sospetto che sotto ci fosse la magia ma ho preferito stare zitto. Quando ti sei trasformata ho capito che anche tu eri in grado di usare la magia, e mi sono trasformato" mi spiegò

"Capito, ma io non volevo dire quelle cose, sono uscite da sole dalla mia bocca"

"Fà niente. Adesso ho capito come uscire da qua e tornare nel mondo normale. Tieniti a me." e andai da lui, lui mi abbracciò e mi tenni stretta alla sua maglietta.

"Deflexio!" e ci trovammo di nuovo nel giardino di casa nostra, sempre trasformati nel modo di prima.

"Siamo tornati indietro?" dissi staccandomi e guardandomi in giro

"Sì"

"Ragazzi! Micchi deve parlarvi" ci disse Himeka-chan

"Arriviamo. Abeat!" disse Kazune-kun e tornò normale

"Come faccio a tornare normale?"

"Devi dire Abeat e se vuoi trasformarti Adeat"

"Abeat!" e tornai normale.


	4. Chapter 4

KAZUNE'S POV

Adesso cosa vorrà Nishikiori? Mi sa che devo raccontargli quello che è successo a Karin, il prima possibile:

"Ciao Kazune-kuuun!" eccolo

"Nishikiori, per caso prima hai avvertito qualcosa di strano?"

"Sì, per caso ti sei trasformato?"

"Non solo io, anche Karin"

"Come?! Adesso le hai spiegato come trasformarsi?"

"Sì. Vieni dobbiamo spiegarle altre cose" e andammo da Karin

"Hanazono-san, è vero che ti sei trasformata?" le chiese

"Sì, perchè?"

"Adesso lo vedrai. Adeat!" e si trasformò, con dei pantaloni neri, una maglietta nera, un mantello e delle scarpe nere.

"A-anche tu riesci a trasformarti?" chiese

"E certo. Solo noi tre riusciamo a trasformarci" le dissi "Adeat!"

"Adeat!" disse

"Adesso dobbiamo fare attenzione, il nemico può essere ovunque" dissi guardandomi attorno

"Perspicace il ragazzo" disse qualcuno nascosto tra gli alberi

"Chi sei?" disse Nishikiori

"Sono Kotaro" disse e uscì allo scoperto

"Tu! Il ragazzo-cartello!" disse Karin

"Mi chiamo Kotaro" disse

"Va bene Kotaro-kun"

"Comunque niente male prima ragazzina. Sagitta Magica! Series Fulguralis!" e ci lanciò l'attacco

"Sim Ipse Pars Per Secundum Dimidium!" disse Nishikiori, ma Kotaro schivò il colpo

"Frigerans Exarmatio!" dissi, e colpì il braccio di Kotaro questa volta

"Bravo ragazzino, quel potere è veramente potente. Man Man Tero Tero!" disse e lo schivai

"Aspetta un momento, quella è una magia proibita, non la puoi usare!" dissi

"A me non interessate voi, il mio obiettivo è la ragazzina per-" non finì la frase perchè sentì dire da Karin:

"Undecim Spiritus Aeris Vinculum Facti Inimicum Captent!" e prese in pieno Kotaro

"Cosa?! Questa è la formula del Thousand Master! Nessuno la conosce o se si conosce non si sa utilizzare! Che sia la figlia del Thousand Master?!" disse

"Nivis Casus!" dissi e lo colpì mentre era distratto

"Flet, Une Vente. Flans Saltatio Pulverea!" disse Nishikiori

"Aer Et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem!" disse Kotaro cercando di colpire Karin. Io lo vidi, mi misi di fronte a lei e dissi:

"Flans Paries Aeris!" così l'attacco non ci colpì "Stai bene Karin?" dissi girandomi verso di lei

"Non ti preoccupare, piuttosto pensiamo a fermarlo. Evocatio Simulacrorum! Contubernales Gladiati!"

"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac!" dissi

"Practe Bigi Nar!" disse Nishikiori e attaccammo tutti e tre insieme.

"Mi avete sconfitto, come è possibile. Ma non abbassate la guardia. Addio" e se ne andò.

"Ma chi è questo Thousand Master?" chiese Karin

"Lui è il mago più potente che sia mai nato, lui dice che sei sua figlia perchè nessuno è riuscito ad attaccare con quel attacco"

"Capito, ma perchè tu usi solo quegli incatesimi?" mi chiese

"Perchè io mi sono specializzato in quelli di ghiaccio. Abeat!"

"Abeat!" disse Nishikiori

"Abeat!" e Karin tornò normale, ma stava per cadere, così la presi.

"Stai bene Karin?"

"N-non lo so, ma mi gira la testa e non mi sento bene"

"Sarà quell'attacco Kazune-kun" disse Nishikiori

"Hai ragione. Karin tieniti che torniamo dentro" e la presi in braccio.

"K-kazune-kun"

"Che c'è Karin?"

"H-ho freddo e mi fa molto m-male la t-testa"

"Tranquilla siamo arrivati" e entrai a casa. "Nishikiori tu aspettami qua, io la porto in camera"

"Va bene" e iniziai a salire le scale.

Entrai in camera mia e prima di metterla nel letto la baciai sulle labbra, poi la misi sul letto e le dissi:

"Adesso riposa, tornerò più tardi" le dissi mettendole la mano sulla guancia

"V-va bene Kazune-kun" mi disse mentre mi teneva la mano che era sulla sua guancia e si mise a dormire. La guardai per qualche secondo e mi accorsi che era molto pallida. Io uscì dalla stanza e andai da Nishikiori:

"Kazune-kun, prima hai usato una magia potentissima, sei sicuro di continuare a farcela?"

"Sì, piuttosto sono preoccupato per Karin. Ha usato un attacco veramente potente, più del mio"

"Una domanda: ma stai insieme ad Hanazono-san?" mi disse e io caddi dalla sedia

"Cosa te lo farebbe pensare?!"

"In realtà stavo pianificando tutto, da quando vi ho conosciuti, ma non ho fatto niente dalla storia che siete entrati dentro delle fiabe"

"Come?! E comunque sì, stò insieme a Karin"

"Lo sapevo. Comunque come stà Hanazono-san?"

"Lei è molto pallida e ha sempre molto freddo. Forse veramente quell'attacco era troppo potente e da quando siamo entrati nelle favole non ha mai dormito"

"Allora dobbiamo evitare che il nemico attacchi, se Hanazono-san fosse ancora in questo stato potrebbe essere un problema"

"Hai ragione."

"Bene ti saluto. Devo andare a casa. Domani appena ti svegli, usa la telepatia e dimmi se lei stà meglio" disse mentre se ne andava

"Va bene. Notte Nishikiori" e uscì di casa. Chiusi la porta, salì le scale, andai in camera mia e mi misi il pigiama. Quando dovetti andare a letto, spostai leggermente Karin e mi misi vicino a lei: a vederla stava meglio, era meno pallida. Poco dopo l'abbracciai e mi addormentai.

KARIN'S POV

Mi svegliai la mattina e ero in camera di Kazune-kun, anche se lui non c'era. Mi alzai e mi ricordai tutto: era quasi svenuta per quell'attacco. Scesi le scale e sentì:

"Telephatia!" disse Kazune-kun chiudendo gli occhi

"-Ciao Kazune-kun, stà meglio Karin?-"

"-Non lo so non si è ancora svegliata-"

"-Va bene-"

"-Ci sentiamo dopo-"

"-A dopo-" e aprì di nuovo gli occhi. Io intanto tornai nella stanza e mi misi di nuovo a dormire.

Chissà perchè ho tanto freddo, stanotte non avevo freddo però. Sentì la porta aprirsi e mi svegliai di nuovo. Vidi Kotaro davanti a me che mi guardava:

"Vedo che sono arrivato nel momento più opportuno. Flans Exarmatio!" e mi colpì. Stranamente l'attacco non faceva male, ma trasformò il mio pigiama in petali di rose, praticamente rimasi nuda.

"KYAAAA!" gridai arrossendo

"KARIN! Stai be-"

"Và fuori! Non voglio farmi vedere così!"

"Che è successo?!"

"K-kotaro-kun era qua e ha trasformato il mio pigiama in petali"

"E?"

"CRETINO! Adesso sono nuda!"

"Ah giusto. Fammi entrare che ti presto dei miei vestiti"

"V-va bene ma giurami che non guarderai"

"Lo giuro"

"Va bene allora entra" ed entrò. Io mi presi la coperta e la usai per coprirmi il più possibile. Lui prese i vestiti e me li do, ma inciampò visto che non vedeva e cadde sopra di me. Ci guardammo per pochi secondi e arrossemmo entrambi moltissimo:

"S-scusa Karin" disse alzandosi "Adesso vestiti o ti ammalerai"

"Ok, ma girati"

"Certo" e si girò e anche per sicurezza si chiuse gli occhi.

"H-ho finito, puoi girarti" e si girò. Avevo una maglietta a maniche corte, che mi arrivavano sotto il gomito, bianca e pantaloncini, che mi arrivavano sotto il ginocchio, grigi.

"Possiamo andare" disse prendendomi la mano

"Ma dov'è Himeka-chan?"

"Credo sia andata con Kyuu in Inghilterra per studiare."

"Capito"

"Ciao Kazune-kun" disse Micchi

"Come hai fatto ad entrare?!" gli disse Kazune-kun

"Sapessi"

"Cosa devo mettere ancora?! Cani da guardia?! Raggi lase-"

"Che succede Kazune-kun?" disse Micchi

"Cos'è questa forza magica?"

"Che il nemico sia nei paraggi?" dissi

"Ma sentò più di una presenza"

"Allora lei è davvero la figlia del Thousand Master" dissero due gemelli, un maschio e una femmina, entrando in casa

"E voi chi siete?" disse Micchi

"Noi siamo Matsuki..." disse la ragazza

"E Matsuji..." completò il fratello

"Cosa siete venuti a fare?" disse Kazune-kun

"Abbiamo saputo che quella ragazzina è la figlia del Thousand Master, così vogliamo portarla dai nostri capi." disse Matsuji

"Adeat!" disse Kazune-kun

"Adeat!" disse Micchi

"Adeat!" dissi

"Ma guarda chi abbiamo qua. Il mago del ghiaccio, Kazune e il mago del vento, Michiru. Cosa ci fate qua?" chiese Matsuki avvicinandosi a Kazune-kun

"E tu invece Matsuki?" disse Kazune-kun

"Volevo solo vederti"

"Cosa ti fa pensare che anche io ti voglia vedere?"

"Si vede. Tu mi ami ancora"

"Per niente, anzi io non ti ho mai amato"

"Ma davvero?"

"Sì. Lic Lac La Lac Lilac" e l'attaccò

"Non sei cambiato per niente, cerchi sempre di nascondere i tuoi sentimenti. E soprattutto, lei non è adatta a essere la figlia del Thousand Master e non lo sembra neanche"

"Ma davvero? Adesso ti faccio vedere io. Undecim Spiritus Aeris Vinculum Facti Inimicum Captent!" e la presi in pieno

"Anche se dovessi essere tu la figlia del Thousand Master, il mio grazioso maghetto del ghiaccio ti eliminerà, giusto Kazune?" disse abbracciando il braccio di Kazune-kun

"Non ci provare neanche! Undecim Spiritus Lucis Coeuntes Sagittent Inimicum Sagitta Magica, Serie Lucis!" dissi utilizzando lo stesso potere, ma molto più potente, sapendo che sarei potuta svenire da un momento all'altro, anzi già le forze mi stavano abbandonando, ma feci il possibile per non cadere a terra.

"Hanazono-san stai bene? Hai usato quel potere ben due volte e la seconda volta più potenziato"

"T-tranquillo io non smetterò di combattere fino a che quella Matsuki non lascerà Kazune-kun, anche a costo della vita" dissi

"Non ce la farai, maghetta. Morirai prima" mi disse Matsuki

"Va bene. Per sconfiggerla non voglio usare la magia questa volta. Abeat!" e tornai normale. Iniziai a correre e le tirai un calcio, anche se la mancai.

"Patetica. A Om Ja Li Da" disse e mi colpì in pieno. Caddi a terra e il sangue mi colava dalla bocca e la testa

"C-cosa pensi d-di avermi f-fatto?" dissi alzandomi, anche se sapevo che tra poco sarei svenuta

"Strano che tu sia ancora viva. Comunque Da-" cominciò a dire, ma sentì dire

"Prova ancora a toccarla, e ti ammazzo. Septemdecim Spiritus Glaciales, Coeuntes Inimicum Concidant. Sagitta Magica, Series Glacialis!" disse Kazune-kun, arrabbiato, colpendo Matsuki, che cadde a terra.

"Perchè lo hai fatto?!" gli disse

"Perchè non devi farle mai più male. Veniant Spiritus Glaciales, Extendantur Aeri Tundram Et Glaciem Loci Noctis Albae! Congelatio Telluris!" disse

"Sei migliorato devo dirlo, ma adesso vado, ci vedremo presto" disse Matsuki andandosene con Matsuji. Io intanto continuai a vederli confusa, come fa Kazune-kun ad essere così forte! Intanto io caddi a terra e cominciai a tremare dal freddo:

"Hanazono-san! Resisti ancora un pò" mi disse Micchi, ma io cominciai a diventare bianca a vista d'occhio, ero quasi del tutto bianca.

"N-n-n-non r-r-r-riesco p-p-p-più a f-farcela." dissi tremando come una foglia mentre cercavo di tenermi caldo con le braccia, ma invano.

"Tranquilla, non ti succederà niente" mi disse Micchi

"N-n-no, n-n-non o-ora" e svenni a terra.

"KARIN! KARIN! KARIN!" sentì prima di svenire completamente.


End file.
